My Chick Bad, My Chick Hood
by BarbieHale
Summary: Teen gangsters Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Chelsea, Jacob and Emmett go to the run down school on the wrong side of Forks. When the posh and rich Cullen family move in on the posh side of Forks because their was no room at the posh school they have to got to Forks public high school will the gang be able to push aside their diffrances or will they end up breaking their own hearts?
1. Chapter 1

YAY! all reet! my 1st proper story! I also got a new caricter in here she's called Chelsea like me but only diffrance is mines spelt Chelsie and shes spellt Chelsea lol

One thing before i start...

this is gonna be hard to say...

*Deep Breath* I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT CHELSEA SHE'S MINE ALL MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*After wierd mental brake-down* Back to buisness...

BellaPov

I stood in the living toom where Rosalie and Emmett were curled up comftably together on the pull out couch and sighed. Now for the hard part.

Waking them up.

Chelsea, Jasper and Jacob were in a way easy to wake up, and thats saying alot, and they shout and throw stuff but Rosalie and Emmett were the worst because it took forever to wake them up.

Thank god their in their last year of high school.

I shook them awakeish ignoring the tiny slapps and moans that came from the terrible twosome.

"You-" shake "have-" shake "to get-" shake "up!"

"NOOOOO!" They moaned and pulled the blankets over their heads.

"Ahhh!" i screamed throwing my hand's up in the air. "I'm going to go wake the others and when I'm finished you two better be awake! Both of you!" then I walked in to Chelsea's room.

Our tiny apartment had 3 bedrooms on for me one for Chelsea and one for Jacob and Jasper. Emmett and Rose threw a hissy fit at first but after Emmett found out that, that ment easy acsess to the kitchen and Rose found out about getting the T.V till early hours of the morning they were on board.

I went t wake Chelsea up. I walked in to her room that could have easily been mistaken for a battle ground.

Oh yeah i forgot! Did i mention that we're in a gang? Well we are. All of us. Me, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Chelsea and Jasper.

Chelsea and Emmett were step brother and sister but they acted like they were full sister and brother.

Chelsea is half black and half white while Emmett is half white and half spanish... Their mother was white. Their originally from London, Camden but they moved here to they tiny town of forks when they went into care. Emmett is the eldest at 18. His dad bailed on him and his mother when he was only five the Chelsea's dad Ash came into the picture. At the start he was kind and loving and seemed to be a great dad to Emmett but then after 4 months he was nasty. He beat Emmett and his mother. Then their mum became pregnant with Chelsea. Her dad bailed then as well when she was only 3 months old. When Chelsea was 10 Ash came back and spread some shit about how he'd changed. at first he acted like he did but then around christmas Chelsea and Emmett came home only to see the fire department and the police arresting Ash. They later found out that Ash had set their house on fire hoping to kill Emmett, Chelsea and their mother. Unfortunally their mother was at home at the time she had terrible life long scars both mentally and physically. Only 2 months later their mother died of cancer and they were placed in to care homes and shiperd of here to little ol' forks untill Emmett became 18 and moved out with Chelsea. Emmett and Chelsea were already a part of FS aka Forks Soldiers. Emmett was 16 and Chelsea was 14 when they joined FS.  



	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTER!

BellaPov

I stomped over to Chelsea's bed where she was sprawled out with her face berried in the pillows and her big ass in the air like she wanted anel ir something. I shook her like i did with Rose and Emmett bt a bit harder becase i was still a little pissed at the fact that I'm the only one that get's up willingly.

"Ugh... GO AWAY!" Chelsea shouted then dove back in to her nest-like bed.

"Well wake up!" It was like this every morning and belive me or not bt this was a good wake-me-up morning. Thats saying alot.

I then had a great idea on how to wake her lazy ass up! Push her off the Bed.

I pushed her off with all the strenth in my body and she landed on the foor with a thump that was sure to wake the pervy old guy Mr. Jones whith all her bankets spread out arond her. I rolled my eyes at the look on her face it was a mixture between Shock, Anger, Pain and Sleepyness.

"What was that for!" She wailed pouting at me.

"Cuz you wouldnt wake up." I answerd simpley.

"Bitch." She mumbled

"Thank-you." I said and walked out slamming the door behind me. Now Jacob and Jasper.

As i walked to their room i passed the kitchen and grabbed two slices of the bacon that i cooked before and walked in to their room that smelled and looked like a garage with the bacon in my hands and i was determind to wake these two lads up. I stood over Jacob first because he was closer to the door and waved a bacon slice in front of his nose. His eyes snapped open and the first thing that came out of his mouth was "bacon" he took one look at the bacon in my hand a went for it. Not only did he fit the bacon in his mouth but also half of my hand. Stupid dog like boy... Ewwww... I have syliva on my hand! Jakes syliva! Thats NOT nice at all.

"Erm... Jake..."

"mmmmmmm..."

"STOP EATING MY HAND!" I screamed... How Jasper didnt wake up I will never know.

He spat out my hand but magically kept the bacon in his mouth. Greedy fucker.

"Soz Bells." He answerd looking like a small boy who'd just been cought by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar.

I rolled my eye's "It fine."

I walked over to Jasper where he had his mouth wide open and he was dribbleing. Gross.

I waved the bacon i front of Jasper and he awoke almost stright away. What is it with boy's and bacon?

"Bacon..." he dribbled agein. He really needs to stop doing that.

He reached for it but then it was gone we looked behind me only to see Jacob stop mid-chew and smile a big cheesy grin which had little pieces of bacon in it... I hope he's gonna brush his teeth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Jasper shouted

"Well i didnt see your name on it!" Jacob said whith his oh so amazing come back please note the sarcasm.

"PAKETIN! Theres-" i started but got cut off by Jake.

"Pakies don't come in tins they come on bannana boats." He said

Both Jacob and Jasper started snickering like it was the funniest thing in the world. I feel so sorry for their feuter wives.

"What ever! Theirs more in the kitchen but you dont get any until you get dressed. Okay!" i said walking out.

Before I closed the door i hurd them mumble "Yes mum."

Cocks.

Compleat and my longest chapter yet! YAY! maybe the next one will be the Cullens... REVIEW PLEASE TNX BBES! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that i havnt uodated or anythin 4 a while but i was suspended frm skwl den i broke the laptop coz i got mad soooo... yeah soz xx ope ur not 2 angry at me 4all dis haha oh and have a merry christmas n a happi new year! lol xxxxx

I will be updatin dis story but only if i get enuf reviewz if i get up ! 2 10 den i will update oh n check out ma story teen idol i called it dat after Marina And The Diamonds Teen Idol its a great song u guyz shud listen 2 it.

Tnx bbez xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
